


Wrapped

by pieceofshir



Series: Prank Wars [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: A new challenger has entered the game
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Prank Wars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080491
Kudos: 21





	Wrapped

Eileen was the first to go down.  
She’d gotten so comfortable living in the bunker, knowing she had three of the greatest hunters she’d ever known, which caused her to let her guard down.  
The perfect target.  
She had a slight bounce in her step as she walked, head down while she laughed at a picture Charlie had sent in their group chat with Castiel and Rowena, ‘The Brain Cells’. She forwarded it to Sam, giggling at the emojis he always responded with when she sent pictures of adorable animals, rounding the corner when-  
“Oof!” She dropped her phone, reaching up to grab at the clear plastic wrap now covering her face. “Sam!” She tried to pull it off, but there were maybe ten layers of it sticking to her. She saw a big blur that smelled like Sam appear in front of her, gently taking both of her hands in one of his and using his other one to unwrap her. “-That’s it, there we go.” He was saying, tossing the film aside and moving to cup her face in that careful way he did whenever she was hurt. “Are you okay?” She nodded, laughing at his concern. “Sam, it was just a prank. I’m okay.” She gave one of his hands a reassuring squeeze, turning her head to kiss his palm. “We’ll get them back.” She promised, smirking as she began formulating ideas.  
—  
Castiel was washing the dishes when Miracle raced up to him, tugging incessantly at his pant leg. “Did Dean forget to take you out, little one?” Miracle barked one, standing on his hind legs to nose at Cas’ thigh, whimpering. “Alright, then.” He dried off his hands, looking down at the puppy. “We’ll go get your leash, and then-“ his train of thought was cut off as he walked directly into the second trap. “Dean!” Miracle barked loudly, sensing Cas’ distress and took off in search of Dean. Cas had just managed to free himself when Miracle skidded back into the room, Dean close behind him. “Cas!” Dean had his gun raised, looking around wildly for the threat, and freezing when he saw the former angel holding a ball of crumpled saran wrap. “You okay?” He asked, dropping the gun. “I think I’ll live.” Cas smirked, tossing the ball onto the table. “Get me the leash, we’re going for a walk while we plan our revenge.” He brushed past Dean, whistling for Miracle to follow him. “Right.” Dean said, picking up the discarded ball and tossing it into the trash, “Revenge.”  
—  
“Sammy!”  
Sam bolted upright, barely sparing a glance down at Eileen as he leapt out of bed, yanking a pair of pants on before throwing the door open. “Dean!”  
“Sammy, we’re in the war room!” Sam didn’t hesitate, sprinting down the hallway, acutely aware of Eileen behind him. “Dean!” He called again, brandishing his knife as he ran headfirst into-  
“Oh, what the fuck?” He took a few steps forward as he ripped the cling film off his face, looking around at the empty room. “Sam-” Eileen stopped in the doorway behind him, dropping her arms when she saw there was no threat, twin swords resting at her sides. “Dean?” Sam called, spinning in place like a confused puppy. “Sam, it is the middle of the night.” Cas entered the room with Dean in tow, black hair sticking up in every direction. “Why are you... just, why?”  
“You didn’t hear that?” Sam looked at them, “Dean was calling me, I thought you were hurt.” Dean yawned, leaning on Cas for support. “Sammy, I was asleep.” He mumbled, eyes not quite open. “You still are.” Cas laughed, gently nudging Dean off his shoulder. “Can we please just make a rule that pranks end from 10 P.M to 7 A.M? Please?” Cas shrugged. “Sure,” He agreed, “and maybe we don’t use anything that constricts our breathing anymore, Sam?” Sam cocked his head, confused. “Are you trying to say this wasn’t you?”  
“Why would we willingly give you reason to wake us up at ass o’ clock?” Dean grumbled, taking a seat and resting his head on the table. “The kitchen,” Cas looked around them, suddenly uneasy, “that wasn’t you?”  
“What happened in the kitchen?” Eileen gripped her swords tighter as Cas told them about the other day. “So, we’ve all been... saran wrapped, I suppose, in the past 72 hours?” Sam asked. “Not all of us.” Cas realised, looking down at where Dean was pushing his head back up, horrified expression coloring his features. “What are you suggesting, Cas?” Dean asked, “You think I’d hurt you?” Cas’ eyes were filled with hurt. “I don’t know what to think anymore.” He whispered, taking a step back. Sam looked between them, trying to calm them down “Maybe we’re making too big a deal out of-”  
“No, no.” Dean chuckled darkly, “Let him talk. Come on, angel.” He took a step closer, “Look me in the eye and tell me you think I did this.” Cas gulped, back hitting the wall. Sam and Eileen exchanged worried glances, silently moving closer in case they needed to intervene. “I think you did this.” Cas whispered.  
Dean stepped back, sinister smile morphing into a gleeful grin. “Damn straight, I did!” He laughed, “But I didn’t do it alone. Come on out, kid!”  
Gold dust began to swirl in the center of the room, fading away to reveal-  
“Jack!” Cas lunged, grabbing the boy and engulfing him into a hug. “Hi, Castiel.” Jack hugged him back tightly, waving at Sam and Eileen, who were still staring with shocked expressions. Cas stood back, taking him in. “You look good.” He smiled, tears forming in his eyes, “How have you been?”   
“Yeah, no.” Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder, “It’s still ass o’ clock, and you get grumpy when you don’t sleep. He’s here for a week, you can talk more in the morning.”  
“We get you for a whole week this time.” Sam repeated, coming closer to give Jack a hug as well, “That’s nice.”  
“It’ll be nicer when the sun comes up.” Eileen added, “Goodnight, Jack.” She kissed his cheek, bidding Cas a farewell and flipping Dean the bird as she took Sam’s hand, leading him back to their room.  
“We should get some sleep.” Jack agreed, “I have so much to tell you, and I don’t want to keep you up all night.” Cas nodded, suddenly feeling very tired. “Come on, angel.” Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving Jack a high five. “Let’s get you back to bed. Jack, you too. You’ll have cereal in the morning.” He didn’t need to look to see that Jack had been thinking about it. “Goodnight, Jack.” Cas muttered, leaving the boy alone in the war room.   
He smiled, looking around, thinking about how much he’d missed this place, and his family. His phone buzzed, a text popping up on his screen.  
‘Did you make it home okay?’  
He smiled down at the message, sending back his reply.  
‘I did, they’ve all just gone back to bed. I’ll tell them everything tomorrow.’  
‘No pressure. Enjoy your time with them, and Claire says hi.’  
‘Back at her. Goodnight.’  
‘Goodnight, Kline.’


End file.
